


Yes, Ma'am

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean x Reader, F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Sub!Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Third Person POV, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean got sent to the principal a lot in high school. It never worked out quite like this though.





	Yes, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/), filling the square Role Play. I apologize for nothing.

The silence of the library was broken by the sound of her sensible heels tapping softly against the polished wood floor, making Dean look up from the book he was studying. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her, but before he could say anything, she was right next to him, her finger across his lips silencing whatever he had been about to say.

A manicured finger pushed the book out from under his hands and flipped it closed to study the cover. 

“I’m surprised to see you reading, Mr. Winchester. From the reports I’ve had since you started here, you spend more time causing trouble than studying.”

Piercing eyes watched him above the dark brown rims of her reading glasses and Dean’s mouth was suddenly making a good attempt at imitating the Nevada desert.

“Nothing to say for yourself, Mr. Winchester?”

She pushed the book away and it made a soft sound as it slid across the table top, stopping just short of falling on the floor. With surprising strength, she pushed the chair back enough to let her step in between it and the table. She leaned her hips on the edge of the table and placed one foot on the chair, between his thighs.

Dean glanced down briefly, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. His gaze quickly returned to those piercing eyes of hers, and he struggled to keep his breaths slow and even.

Her lips, painted a deep red, quirked up in a small smile as if to let him know that she was fully aware of how his heart was racing. 

“After all the complaints I’ve had about your smart mouth, I’m almost disappointed at your silence, Mr. Winchester.” 

She leaned in and patted his cheek, almost hard enough to be a soft slap. 

“Let’s see what we can do about that mouth of yours, hmm?”

Her hand slid from his cheek up into his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling his head back. Dean’s lips parted to let out a soft moan and she took full advantage, pressing her lips to his, her tongue licking into his mouth, claiming him. Dean’s hands gripped the armrests of the chair so tight the wood groaned at the strain. 

She ended the kiss as suddenly as it had begun, leaving Dean breathing hard, her lipstick smeared on his lips. Swiping the pad of her thumb over those plump lips, she wiped the color off, smirking at his dazed look.

“It seems it is possible to shut you up, Winchester. Good to know.”

Moving her foot just a couple of inches, she pressed the sole of her shoe against his cock while she pulled her black pencil skirt up until it was bunched around her hips. Dean’s eyes were drawn to what she was revealing like a moth to a flame. The tops of her stockings sat about mid-thigh, held up by lace garters. The lace perfectly framed the neatly trimmed thatch of hair between her legs, just barely concealing the sight of her slick folds.

She let go of his face and brushed her fingers through her bush, watching his eyes follow her every move. 

“I think I know exactly how to put that mouth of yours to use, Mr. Winchester.”

With her free hand at the back of his head, she coaxed him closer, only to stop him by fisting her hand in his hair before he could taste her. Dean let out a frustrated groan and glanced up at her through his thick lashes.

“Patience, boy. All in good time. Now, you make me come, and I’ll disregard all those reports from your teachers. Fail, and you won’t like what comes next. Understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Dean managed to respond, his eyes flicking back to the prize in front of him.

“So polite. Go on then, put that mouth of yours to use.”

As soon as her hand released the hold on his hair, Dean dove right in. His nose nuzzled through the damp pubes, searching for the source of that heavenly scent. He breathed her in, bringing his hands up to open her folds. At the sight of her pussy, Dean moaned and bent down to taste her, his tongue tracing her slit, collecting the slick. He looked up at her as he smacked his lips and she chuckled softly at the smartass look in his eyes.

She pushed him against her, wiping the grin off his face as he was forced to focus on the task at hand. He swiped his tongue over her, flicked the tip over her clit, then put his lips around it and sucked gently. One hand spreading her open, the other moved to gently push a single finger inside her, sliding it in and out slowly. 

When a second finger joined the first, she lost track of the world around them. Her hand remained on the back of his head, although no longer guiding or pushing. His lips, tongue, and fingers soon had her moaning, leaning back with her free hand supporting her on the table. 

Dean crooked the two fingers inside her, blunt fingertips hitting just the right spot, while he maintained a gentle suction on her clit and she saw stars. Her thighs clenched around his head, her juices coating his fingers that still pumped in and out, coaxing her through her high.

Finally, she pushed him away, one last shiver running through her. He grinned up at her, looking so satisfied, she gave his ear a pinch just on principle.

“Did I pass, Ma’am?” he asked in a cheekily innocent voice, his lips still glistening with her juices.

“Absolutely. A+ performance, Mr. Winchester.”

“Awesome. Can we move this to the bedroom now? I have this little problem I’m hoping you’ll help me with,” Dean smirked and adjusted himself in his jeans.

“I think I can manage that. Although you might have to carry me there, not sure my legs are working right now,” she giggled.

She squealed as Dean flipped her over his shoulder and headed down the hallway to his bedroom. He was definitely going to pay for that.


End file.
